Jacob's little sister
by Alice Cullen's best friend x
Summary: Bella is Jacob's little sister who got taken away when she was 2 years old. Now she's back and Jacob is in for a surprise! Bella's wolfy, imprints on Paul, bezzies with Leah and is friends with our fave vamps the Cullen's!Story better than summry plz read
1. Chapter 1

**PPOV**

Jake was literally bouncing where he stood.

"God Jake calm down." I mumbled, not really understanding what the big deal was. Sure, his sister was coming home, after being taken away by those stupid people 14 years ago. I hate those people. Those annoying people that say you're not looking after your kid well enough so they have to leave. His sister's name was Bella. Billy had died so Jake was left to look after her his self. Of course we never age, so Jacob still remains the same as he did back then-not that she'd notice. She would surely be shocked though; Jacob no longer had long hair, and was now extremely buff, with a tattoo!

So yeah, I get that he missed her and wants to see her again but seriously, he needs to take a chill pill.

"Shut up Paul." He growled. That dude was devoted to his sister. Took him years to be happy again and even now he never stops thinking about her.

Bella was going to drop her stuff of this morning and meet us at the school.

Just then we heard the purr of a canary yellow Porsche pulling up in the parking lot, REALLY fast. Wow. I wanted to go over and stroke her, love her, and never let her go-the car I mean. We all loved cars. Must be some rich kid. I growled. I hated rich kids. So stuck up.

As if trying to get more attention, the driver had Rock that Body by the Black eyed Peas blaring out of the speakers at full volume.

Out stepped the sexiest girl I had ever seen. She had luscious long tanned legs, with black stilettos on. Leading up I noticed she was wearing short denim shorts and a black tight fitting tank top. Her body was toned, but had curves in all the right places. As she turned I couldn't help but stare at her luscious ass. She turned back again and I noticed she was wearing Gucci sunglasses.

I turned to the others and noticed they were also staring.

"Dude she's hot." Embry said and Quil wolf whistled.

The pack and I couldn't look away. There was me, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jake. I turned and noticed every other guy in the school was also staring.

"Holy shit she's coming this way." Jared said as he immediately adjusted his posture to try and look cool. Ha! I could bang her within the first week.

"Hello!" She said grinning from ear to ear. Ok...

We all stared at her confused-when we could look away from her boobs that is.

She frowned at our expressions and pulled off her sunglasses.

Immediately I was drawn into beautiful pools of chocolate that I wanted to drink forever.

I knew then that I would do anything for this girl, be anything for this girl. I lived for this girl.

The grin on my face grew even bugger when I realised I imprinted on her. Her expression seemed to mirror mine; I guess it was the pull of the imprint or something.

One look at the guys and they knew I had imprinted, and backed off. Nobody would ever interfere with a pack member's imprint.

The angel's smile disappeared almost as soon as it appeared and I just wanted to hold her and never let go.

"Don't you recognise me?" She said sadly as she looked at Jacob. I growled lowly so she couldn't hear, but she looked over at me and raised her eyebrows anyway. Ok...

"Sorry?" Jacob said as he tried to decipher who this girl was.

She sighed. "Never did have a good memory. I'll give you a clue. Is that ok Jakey-Bear?" She said and grinned.

I just stood there confused, and watched as Jacob's eyes widened in recognition.

"Belly!" He said as he grabbed her in a bear hug.

He froze in obvious realization of something.

Slowly, he put Bella down and turned to me.

"Paul." He glared, with a crazed look in his eyes. Wow, what was his problem?

Then I realised.

I imprinted on his sister.

Oh shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I was so happy to be coming home, to my big brother Jake. 14 years ago my father Billy Black died. Then, Jake looked after me. We were happy for a couple of months, until those horrid people took me away from him. Apparently he wasn't capable of looking after me properly.

I was taken to a rich family. They were the Cullen's. **(Ha ha couldn't help it!)** They looked after me well, but of course I soon realised they weren't aging, and never ate. They told me they were vampires when I was 14, and told me all about their lifestyle, and I really did love them. Alice was my favourite sister, and she always liked to take me shopping. Which, somehow, she made me like.

When I was 16 something strange happened. The Cullen's told me that I turned into a werewolf, and all about La Push and the tribe. They said it would be better if now that I was 16 I went back to my home, where there would be other werewolves. Cool.

So, they gave me a canary yellow Porsche as a leaving present and I was on my way home. I soon found the familiar red house that belonged to my brother Jake and dropped my stuff inside with the key that he kept under the mat. Great hiding place Jake!

I decided to make an impression, so I arrived in my normal outfit choice; stilettos and short shorts. It was easier for phasing anyway. I put on some Gucci sunglasses and began driving to school at top speed. Hanging with vampires really paid off. We all loved to drive fast. I put on the black eyed pea's rock that body really loud, and sure enough, when I arrived everyone was staring.

I got out of my car as I noticed all the guys checking me out. As if. I refuse to date unless it's my imprint. I am not going to break anyone's heart like that asstard Sam Uley did to Lee-Lee.

Leah and I met when we were 13 and she went on holiday to where we were living. We kept in touch via phone call and I soon found out about Sam Uley. Leah is also a werewolf, as was Sam Uley, hence the whole breaking her heart thing. I told Leah about Jake and that I was coming home, but not to tell them I'm a wolf too. I figured we could have some fun with this.

I stepped out of the car and walked over to where my big brother was standing. Wow he was huge-and so were his friends! I grinned at his and waved.

My grin turned into a frown when I noticed the look of confusion on his face! Did he not remember me? Did he FORGET about me? My eyes were on the edge of tearing so I quickly tried again.

I took off my sunglasses, but instead of looking at my brothers, my eyes met the most beautiful pair if eyes ever. They were black, but not evil black, more like a soothing black. Black like the night. I always was more of a night person. I grinned as I realised I had imprinted. I guess I can start dating sooner than I thought! By the look on his face he imprinted on me too!

The mystery man looked at his friends and they seemed to realise what had happened because they-reluctantly-looked away from my chest. My smile was gone as soon as it formed when I realised Jakey still hadn't recognised me. All of my best memories were with Jakey. Somehow I managed to peel my eyes away from Paul to look at Jake.

"You don't recognise me?" I whispered sadly, knowing he could hear me with his wolf hearing. Coming from Paul I heard a low growl. Jealous? I turned to Paul and raised my eyebrows at him. He looked shocked, but quickly composed himself.

He was so cute...

"Sorry?" He said, unsure of himself. I couldn't help but let the sadness show in my eyes at that moment. I guess I didn't mean that much to him. NO! He probably just didn't recognise me because I've changed. I barely recognised him, and he was nearly a werewolf then so he only aged a couple of years, whereas I was 2.

I sighed and tried again. "Never did have a good memory. I'll give you a clue. Is that ok Jakey-Bear?"

I said, using the nickname that only I knew. Within seconds he was hugging me tight and I was hugging him back.

"BELLY!" He screamed as the tears ran down both of our backs. Soon, he froze and gently put me back down.

"Paul." He said and turned to my mystery man. So that was his name. Jake was shaking. God, overprotective much?

"God Jake get a grip." I said and he turned to me, FINALLY realising I was still here!

"Sorry Bella." He said awkwardly. Moohaha! I was always able to get him to do as I say. I'm just so cute!

"So um Bella I missed you so much and I um..." He said stuttering.

The one I think was named Embry spoke up.

"Hey Bella. I'm Embry, so um; I couldn't help but notice um...your car." He said. Ahh. My baby. Everyone loves her.

"Oh yes. That's my baby. The family I stayed with is really nice and I'm still going to keep in touch. They were really rich yes, so they gave this to me as a leaving present."

"Awesome. Oh yeah, this is Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared." Jake said pointing to each of the boys. "This is La Push high." He looked around and added really loudly.

"And she's my little sister so you better back the fuck off!" All the guys turned away then, clearly intimidated. Lol.

"They're just boys Jakey!" I laughed.

"Yeah well maybe they wouldn't be looking as much if you weren't wearing that! Since when could you walk in stilettos! And what are you wearing!!!!"

I had to laugh. He was shaking.

But when I looked into his eyes, and saw the caring in them I realised I could wait no longer. I would tell Jacob I'm a werewolf now. That didn't mean I couldn't still have a _little_ fun with it though.

"JACOB BLACK!!! YOU STOP SHAKING RIGHT NOW!!! I KNOW IT'S A LOT TO TAKE IN! YOU JUST GOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER BACK AND FIND OUT SHE'S RICH, LIKES TO DRIVE FAST, LOVES TO DRESS SKIMPY LIKE A SLUT AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF...(I PAUSED)

YOUR MATE OR HOMY OR BROTHER OR WHATEVER YOU CALL HIM JUST IMPRINTED ON ME TOO!!! WELL GUESS WHAT!! I MIPRITNED BACK ON HIM SO THERE IS NO BREAKING THE BOND LOVE!!"

I walked off to a wide eyed Leah leaving the boys to take it all in.

"Hey Lee-Lee!" I screamed as I hugged her.

"Belly! I missed you so much! How's Alice?"

"She's great!"

Leah liked the Cullen's as well. The pack would be soooo pissed!

"Wow. What you did was like totally crazy. Shit the boys are coming. I guess you have some explaining to do Belly..." She giggled as she backed away.

"Nope." I said as I slipped my arm through hers and began walking to English.

"They can suffer for just one more day!"


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

The day passed way too quickly for my liking and soon I and Leah were walking towards my car where the guys were waiting. I noticed Jake's was missing, but he was still her, hmmm...

"Hey?" I said it more as a question as I looked up at Jake who was giving me a look that said: 'You have some explaining to do.'

I noticed Paul was grinning and I couldn't help but wink at him and blow him a kiss. I rubbed my thighs and ran a hand up my shirt and smirked as he got an erection. Jake noticed what I was doing and he was mad.

"Bella!"

"What?" I said innocently.

He sighed.

"Come on. Let's just go back to Sam and Emily's and you can explain."

"Ok, who are they?"

"Sam's our alpha and Emily's his imprint and fiancé." Jared said.

I couldn't help but daydream of me being Paul's fiancé. His _wife._ I may drive hot cars really fast and wear skimpy clothes but I'm no slut. I just like to taunt a little. I've never had sex, and only had a few boyfriends, all of which had to be approved of by Emmet. I missed Emmet. He was my brother bear. But if it wasn't for Rose I'd be wearing a nun outfit or something that covers me completely. Lol.

"Alright but Jake, where's your car?"

"Oh I um, took it home."

"Why?"

"So I can ride with you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're not."

"But Bella! You have to let me; Sam's house is too far to walk. Plus, I need to show you the way...so you better let me drive."

"Nope. You can ride in Paul's truck."

"But Jared rides with Paul, there's no room."

"Of course there is Jacob, because _Paul _is riding with me!" I said as I pushed Jake out of the way and grabbed Paul's hand. It felt great.

Jake started to object so I put a hand up to stop him. "No. I need to get to know my imprint. He can show me the way to Sam and Emily's."

"No Bella! You seem to have changed a lot recently so..." I gasped in fake shock.

"Don't you trust me Jake?" I said my lip trembling.

"Oh Belly I'm sorry of course I trust you. Just be careful." He glared at Paul.

The ride to Sam and Emily's was silent at first, but not awkward.

"So Paul. Tell me about yourself." He launched into a tale about his life all the way home. If it had been someone else I wouldn't have listened. But I was intrigued to learn about Paul and the pack.

Too soon for my liking we reached a small house. We were the first there, due to my fast driving of course!

Paul had already told me about the scars on Emily's face so I was prepared. They were both outside waiting; I guess Jake already told them I was coming.

When the others arrived I told them all about my life, including the Cullen's, since they had some ancient treaty and if they came back it would still be intact.

They were all shaking about the Cullen's. Well, except for Leah of course. Leah rolled her eyes at me and I laughed.

"Seriously guys get over it. The Cullen's only feed off of animals. And Bella's still alive see! Me and Bella like the Cullen's and if you don't like it we will actually leave the pack and start our own."

She was joking, but along with the rest of the pack, I could hear the seriousness in her voice.

They nodded.

"Yeah, so that's basically it. The Cullen's got me the Porsche as a leaving present and sent me here to learn more about wolfiness. Then, I imprinted."

Jake was okay with the whole me and Paul thing now, but he was still a little overprotective.

"Now if you'll excuse us. I need to get unpacked and Jakey and I need to have some bonding time."

Jake stood up and waited for me to follow. I stood there and looked at him.

"Come on Bells." He said.

"HmHm." I said giving him a look that he recognised from before I was taken away. He grinned and rolled his eyes.

He bent down.

"What the..." Jared started.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." He said and I hopped on his back. The guys smirked.

"Whipped." Jared said and I threw a fork at him which he neatly caught.

"Ow." Jacob said and I looked over to see that my heels were digging into his belly.

"Jake, you're a WEREWOLF! Heels aren't supposed to HURT you!"

"Yeah but Bells, these heels are killer! I don't understand how you walk in them."

I rolled my eyes at Leah.

Just as we were walking out the door my phone rang.

_I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And my hom-- and my homies all singin' to it,  
3oh...3oh!3,_

I ain't callin' for a close-up,  
No clubs, no cars, bitches with the nose jobs,  
No dubs, no stars,  
I'm 'a do it how I always have;  
Whiskey in a 40 bag,  
Pissin' in the alleyway out back where the party's at,  
I'm 'a spend it on a new whip, new hat, new kicks,  
Bitches with the huge tits, new gat, new slips,  
I'm 'a do it how I always do;  
Sleep until the break of noon,  
Wakin' just to make it through another night of shakin' you

**(Rich Man by 30H!3 IT'S REALLLY GOOD!!" LISTEN TO IT....)**

I hopped off of Jake's back to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

**Ooh who is it? I'll tell you this...it's a good thing!!!! VERY good! For **_**some**_** anyway. BTW I decided for some reason that Edward Cullen doesn't exist...sorry Edward fans! I tried to imagine him as a brotherly figure to Bella or anything but a lover but it was wierd...and Bella loves Paul. I MAY put him in later if people want me too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALY I got the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long but I found out my best friend had cancer so I was sad, and then JUST when I felt ready to write again I found out that she was lying the whole time...that's just low. Everyone hates her now, but anyway...**

**BPOV**

"Hello?" I said without bothering to check the caller ID.

"BELLA!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear she was so loud. I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face from hearing my sister for all intents and purposes voice. I could tell she had it on speaker phone.

"Hey Alice! Who else is there?"

"Emmet, Rose and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme are hunting."

"Oh ok cool. I'll put it on speaker so Leah can talk."

"Leah's there? Is she a wolf? I can't see past you and Leah...the super sexy werewolves, and the rest of the pack...scabby mutts."

"Hey, be nice! One of those mutts is my brother! Yes Leah is a wolf and I will put it on speaker phone."

"Hey Ali Bali!" Leah all but screamed down the phone.

We heard a cough through the phone.

"Hey Emmet, Rose and Jazz." We said together.

"Yo."-Emmet.

"Hello."-Jazzykins. **(I have a friend called Jasper and I always call him Jazzykins.)**

"Hi sexy bitches!" Rosie.

"We have so much catching up to do! You should have seen their faces when I screamed at Jake my secret! Priceless!"

"Oh I think we'll have plenty of time to catch up." Jasper said slyly, as if he was hiding something.

"Why?" Leah said cautiously.

"Did you hear that a family moved into that really big house just on the edge of Forks?" Why was she changing the subject?

"Um, yeah why?"

"Well..." Emmet continued...

"I hear that they have 4 kids and they're really awesome, all adopted. One is this really hot buff guy, one is an annoying pixie, one is some wierd southern dude with a load of scars and one is a beautiful blonde."

I furrowed my eyebrows. How did he know what they looked like? And why would he tell me? Then it hit me. Them.

"OH MY GOD!" I and Leah screamed at the same time. I guess she got it to.

"YOU'RE IN FORKS!"

"YES!" Once we had all calmed down and stopped jumping, I heard a door open and close.

"Bella! Bells!" Esme and Carlisle said.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" **(They really are like family to her.)**

"Samuel Uley."

"Yes?" Sam asked cautiously. He was even shaking. What a pussy, get a grip!

"As leader of the Cullen coven I give permission for Bella and Leah...and any other of your wolves that want to, to come on our land. But you may not attack us at all... I think Bella and Leah will kill you first though."

Carlisle chuckled softly.

Sam pursed his lips as if having an internal battle. Understanding what he was thinking I looked over to him, silently pleading.

He sighed before speaking.

"Alright as leader of the La Push pack I give permission for you to come on our land, but only to visit Bella and Leah, or if it is urgent."

"Thank you."

"Right well guys, I would love to talk about what has happened since...yesterday, keep up with the gossip you know, has Katie Perry married Russell Brand yet? And what not you know how we roll and blah, blah, blah but I haven't seen my brother for ages so I'm gonna catch up with him first."

"Of course, come visit any time you like."

"Love you guys, bye!"

"Bye! Bye Leah!" They said in unison.

"Bye babes!" Leah said.

I hung up and Jake bent down again.

"Well we'll be off then bye guys. Oh and Paul, I think I'm really going to enjoy getting to know you!"

I winked and slapped Jake's thigh telling him to go. He obeyed and soon we were on our way home...I liked the sound of that...

Home.

**Quite short but I getting there. Anyone that stuck with me I love you! Hate Gillian the cancer liar! **


	5. Chapter 5: Dont hate me, plz read, adopt

_**Dear people please don't hate me!**_

_**I apologise to those of you who like my story and have it on alert and things, but I have decided to give up on this one.**_

_**For these reasons:**_

_**It is basically the same as my other stories!**_

_**1.A) Because of this, it is boring to write.**_

_**1.B) When I read my chapter I feel like I am reading exactly the same and sometimes get my stories mixed up.**_

_**1.C) I have no ideas for new chapters that are different. And I can't just use everyone elses ideas all the time!**_

_**1.D) It is completely pointless having the same stuff written again and again! **_

_**I mean, in all of them Bella has a tough past. In all of them, Bella get's imprinted on. In all of them (except for one) Bella's a wolf.**_

_**Whenever I try to come up with stuff it's the same for all of them!**_

_**I am giving up on 'Out of the Abyss' and 'Jacob's little sister' but keeping 'Bella Swan the shewolf' (I love that one and can use the ideas for that one) and 'She stalks the night' (completely different!)**_

_**Anyway, so when I write another story it will be completely different!**_

_**Adopt**_

_**If anyone wants to adopt the story I want to be fair.**_

_**If you want to adopt either one of the stories send me a message telling me which one you want to adopt, or both.**_

_**Then include what you're next chapter of the story would be.**_

_**I will add another chapter to both stories saying who gets the story.**_

_**Nobody else can enter after next Wednesday-so you have a week.**_

_**Luv you all and please don't send me angry messages because of this x**_

_**P.S. Now I don't have the problem of trying to think of new material for these I will update much quicker on my others x**_


	6. Chapter 6: And the winner is

_**Hello dear peeps!**_

_**The wait is over!**_

_**After a couple annoyed reviews-I am sorry if it annoyed you by the way-and some people wanting to adopt it I have found a winner!**_

_**This person was the first person to enter and by far the best.**_

_**I have chosen her because:**_

_**She came up with a brilliant idea that I know everyone will love including me**_

_**She is super awesome**_

_**I read her other stories and that proved to me that she is a fab author and deffo good enough to win!**_

_**And the winner is...**_

_***drum roll***_

**| V**

**Icefox19!**

**So yeah basically you can find the story on her profile...unless she's changed her mind...but if she hasn't changed her mind then you can find it there and you can find her profile on my favourite authors list!**


End file.
